le retour de Vyvian
by Ellanta
Summary: 1500 jour pour jour après le départ de Merwin. Ewilan réunit tous les sentinelles.


Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à feu Pierre Bottero.

OS écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof sur le thème île. Durant ces nuits (une à chaque premier week-end du mois) vous avez une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

AVALON

Ewailan avait bien réfléchi. Cela faisait exactement 1500ans jour pour jour que Merwin avait commencé a crée Avalon

-Liven, j'ai besoin de votre desmose.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je ne suis encore sûr de rien. mais il me faudra être la pointe. Ne pose pas de question je t'en prie. ajouta-t-elle en le oyant ouvrir la bouche.

-Bien, on est prêt. Vous venez les gars, appela Liven. Liven prit la main d'Ewilan et appela toutes les sentinelles par la pensée. Une seconde plus tard, les douze plus grands dessinateurs de l'empire se tenaient dans la Vigie, seul endroit où l'on pouvait dessiner dans Al-jeit. Ewilan sortit, sous le regard intrigué de Liven. "Je dois appeler quelqu'un" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il voulu rétorquer qu'on ne pouvait dessiner à l'extérieur de la vigie, mais il vit le regard de la jeune dessinatrice se perdre à l'horizon, signe de son entrée dans les spires. Ewilan dû bander sa volonté pour pénétrer dans les spires les plus basses. Elle força l'accès à plusieurs reprises avant que Merwin ne se manifeste.

-Jeune Ewilan, que me vaut cette visite.

-Comment savait vous que je veux vous parler.

-Je vis grâce aux et avec les spires, ne crois tu pas que je peux aussi les comprendre.

Elle ne chercha pas à analyser cette phrase. Elle demanda à Merwin.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me laisser participer à votre dessin?

Elle frémit, tout dépendait de la décision du génie.

-Tes intentions sont assez floues, mais ne t'avais-je pas promis que ma porte te serait à jamais ouverte.

Ewilan repassa la barrière bleuté menant à la vigie. Elle se trouvait dans une position assez inconfortable, à mi chemin entre les spires et la réalité. "Liven" appela-t-elle. "Nous sommes prêts".

Juste avant qu'elles ne s'engouffrent dans l'esprit de la dessinatrice, les onze sentinelles s'étonnèrent. L'aura d'Ewilan brillait comme un phare à travers l'imagination. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'à travers son esprit transparaissait l'énergie d'un dessin vivant, une île aussi éternelle que son créateur. L'île d'Avalon.

Mais même la puissance d'Ewilan ne pouvait masquer totalement cette pureté. Une fois la desmose formé, toute les sentinelles purent voir l'île dans toute sa splendeur. Le chêne porte entre les deux mondes, les fleurs qui ne se faneront jamais. Mais Ewilan ne s'arrêta sur aucun de ses points. Elle n'accorda pas un seul regard à la nature épanouie, survola le lac sans même le voir. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant un tombeau. Si l'on pouvait voir le monde crée par Merwin en entier, on pourrait voir que les fleurs les plus belles était autour de ce tombeau, de même que les fruits les plus juteux et les plus sucrées. Et pourtant rien ne pouvait masquer la beauté de la femme qui reposait ici.

Ewilan tendit sa volonté. En une seconde, il lui sembla connaître l'histoire de Vyvian. Elle vit sa création, sa souffrance de ne pouvoir aimer, son bonheur quand Merwin la libéra, sa fin. Puis la crétion du tombeau celle d'Avalon, chaque fleur, chaque animal, apparu dans l'esprit de la plus grande dessinatrice de Gwendalavir. Elle vit toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour eu la chance de voir sa beauté. Elle se vit elle-même, pleurant dans la forêt. Elle réentendit l'histoire de Maître Duom. Puis elle revit le jour où elle découvrit Avalon avec Salim.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Elle vit le cercueil s'ouvrir, dans une lenteur infinie. Elle monta plus haut dans les spires. Elle sentait la volonté des sentinelles s'atténuer. Mais elle continua son ascension. Dans le tombeau, une femme apparaissaient petit à petit. Ses joues retrouvèrent leur couleurs. Ses lèvres s'épaissirent, ce fut comme si le temps n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur elle. les forces d'Ewilan diminuèrent mais elle sentit un nouvel appui. Si Merwin l'avait laissé faire, ne sachant pas quelles étaient ses intentions, il lui apportaient désormais son aide. Ewilan pouvait sentir la souffrance qui devait envahir toute l'imagination. Le cerceuil finit de s'ouvrir. La dernière chose que vit la dessinatrice fut des yeux bleus, profonds, dont on ne pouvait se détacher, le regard de Vyvian.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Liven à ses côtés.

-Tu nous à fait une peur bleu, et c'était quoi cet endroit. Tu sais que tu es resté plus d'une journée dans l'imagination. Personne n'a pu dessiner dans tout Gwendalavir. Tout Gwendalavir Ewilan, même Illian. Tu te rends compte.

-Dessine. murmura Ewilan.

-Quoi, mais c'est impossible.

-Dessine je te dis.

-Liven se prépara à un échec et à sa grande surprise un bouquet de pensées atterrit sur Ewilan.

-désolé c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Mais on est à Al-jeit. Pourquoi les spires sont libres.

-Vyvian est revenue. Avalon est terminée.

Malgré ses efforts il n'obtint rien de plus. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Les escaliers du sous-sol resteraient invisibles à jamais. Elle le sentait, et dans le coeur de tous les dessinateurs résonnait ce mot: Vyvian.


End file.
